Welcome to New York
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Regina goes to New York to try to find Robin Hood, but after a failed attempt she decides to take a coffee before going home. Who she finds there?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to New York**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Emma S. / Regina M. aka The Evil Queen

 **Summary:** Regina goes to New York to try to find Robin Hood, but after a failed attempt she decides to take a coffee before going home. Who she finds there?

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Waning1:** In this story the Storybroke events occur in the order of the series, only Emma and Henry were not taken back to the city. They still live in NY, and apparently, the city is not that big.

 **Warning2:** If you do not like romance between two women, feel free to leave the page.

 **Warning3:** I'm sorry for all the mistakes you will surely find here. Would anyone like to my Beta? That would make me very happy. Super! =]

* * *

 **A/N:** **Important advice, my work has taken over my life, so updates can take a while, but I'll try to keep them weekly.**

 _ **If you would like to continue this fic, give me a review and tell.**_

 **Hey, you still here? So hold on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Henry looked the brunette from away in the cafeteria. Again she was there and again Henry caught her looking at him and Emma.

"Mom?" He asked as he reached to the hot chocolate cup. Once Emma paid for the drinks she looked at the boy and smiled "Yes kid, what is up?" - "That woman is looking to us again" he whispered and turned to walk toward the door. "Same as last week?" She pulls the door to the boy goes out and quietly look at the woman in the store's back. "Yes, the same brunette" he says and then they come out through the glass and watching the brunette who was careful not o be caught looking at them this time. Emma shrugged and led the boy to the yellow bug. "Maybe she thinks we are pretty" she smiled and the boy smiled back before entering into the bug. "And you'll talk to her?" Henry asked and Emma almost blushed. "I do not talk to women, Henry" she added with a wry smile. "Why not? We are all human beings... " Henry took a sip of hishot chocolate and Emma started the car, denying the child an answer.

"Okay, can I get you after school? Or are you going somewhere today?" Emma took a sip of coffee and headed toward Henry's school, then she would have to work too. "No, straight home," the boy responds and takes the bag in the back seat. Emma soon stops the car in front of the school and Henry falls and waves goodbye before walking into the building.

She drums her fingers on the steering wheel before starting the car again. Really the brunette was a very beautiful woman and there was something inside her that seemed to know this woman. She tried to ignore the first few times that their eyes met, but it was not something that ended up being forgotten. On the contrary, each day that passed and she saw the woman every day in the cafeteria began to become clear that there was something. It was at some different level, inexplicable, almost magical. She shook her head and started the car, maybe tomorrow she could talk to the brunette.

* * *

 **A/N: Give a review mate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** Thank you guys very much for all your reviews, It make me really happy.

I'm so sorry that it takes too long for an update, I promise that I'll try to do it weekly.

Now, it's a little one chapter again, but it will get better.

Hope you'll like it!

 **Hey, you still here? So hold on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was Saturday. Henry would not be in the coffee shop today, so Emma took a deep breath and opened the door, it was raining out there and maybe today was a good day for a tea. She looked at the place where the brunette normally sit and for a second her heart dropped. She was not there today..

Emma asked for tea to the attendant and sat near the counter. She threw a smile and start preparing tea. Emma took her napkin in her hands and began to knead it before opening and smooth back, it was an annoying habit, she always admitted. As soon as the girl turned to her again, she heard the bell of the door and the cold wind get into the place. She turned in time to see the woman get in, and it seemed to magic. It was a damn cold, rain falling ugly out there, but the smile that the brunette had on her lips was almost warm, it was almost familiar. In addition, it was for Emma.  
She turned to the girl and handed the notes to pay for the drink, a slight blush rose up her neck. "Good morning," Emma almost cringed to hear the woman's voice. Was it with her?

Emma turned and found the smile still there and for a second, there was no reaction. "Hi" she said and the woman smile got even bigger. "Always that eloquent Miss Swan" she raised an eyebrow as she said and turned to the attendant. "A coffee please" - "The usual?" - "Yes" so the girl turned to prepare coffee, Emma cleared her throat and asked, "How do you know my name?" She put back the tea in counter and the brunette laughed. "I know some things about you and Henry..." Emma stopped and waited for a better answer, but when she realized she would not and that was really getting scared with the woman, she took the cup again and began walking toward the exit.

She could have sworn she heard the woman swearing under her breath and before she could open the door, Emma felt her arm and turned to the brunette who had pulled it. "Sorry about the rudeness" the woman said and Emma waited again. "Maybe tomorrow I can pay a cafe for you as apology" the woman said and Emma looked at her for a few seconds before reality finally hit her. "Look lady, I do not know who you are, but I better stop to watch me and my son, you're scaring us. And I'll call the police" the blonde said, and for a second she thought she saw some kind of pain in her eyes. "Yes, that's the why for apologies. I'd love to explain me better, maybe tomorrow..." she's really asking me that? Tomorrow is Sunday...

"Tomorrow is Sunday girl, and I have breakfast with my son. At home." She replied and tried to loosen up the tightness of women. The brunette let her go and this time Emma was sure there was pain in those beautiful brown eyes. Okay, get a grip Emma Swan. It felt wrong to let the woman disappointed and maybe that was just the damn brilliant knight instinct beating inside her, stupid thing. She sighed and tried a smile. "On Monday maybe..." she said and a light came on in the brunette's face. "All right, then Monday it will be" and so the woman went back to the accent on the counter and pick up her coffee Emma cleared her throat calling her attention. "I still do not know your name..." she asked and watched a brief smile appear on the woman's face.

"I am Regina Mills"

* * *

 **A/N: Give a review mate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to New York**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **Hey, you still here? So hold on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"So you were here to find your boyfriend?" Emma asked as she pulled the blouse up against her body, it was too cold to walk down the street in the morning. What a great idea Swan... "Yeah, and he really had married my sister. There's nothing I can do about it." Regina said as she squeezed the coffee cup a bit more with her gloved hands. They were two blocks from Central Park and Emma was really praying for them to get to the Museum soon.

Regina said she barely knew the city, so Emma set out to do a little tour, she could take a day off at least. "Lucky for me, I do not have any brothers..." Emma said and Regina gave a funny laugh. "If you say sweetheart…" Sometimes she did not understand the woman. She laughed at some unusual phrases or situations and Emma could swear she knew more than she was telling.

"You said you knew about me and Henry, how?" She asked as they crossed a street and Regina looked at her almost guiltily. "I'm Storybrooke's mayor" the woman said and Emma would stop if they were not in the middle of the runway. "Storybrooke? Mayor?" She repeated and Regina almost laughed again. "Yes, and I know you were found there" she added, and Emma frowned.

"Yes, and since then have you developed that fascination and come looking for me, taking advantage of that you are in town?" Emma was feeling almost betrayed, how could the woman just dare to invade her life that way?

"Yes and no" Regina said and took a sip of the coffee. "You're still a citizen of my town, so I wanted to know how you are..." she said, but Emma did not seem to have bought the answer. The blonde walked up the steps of the Museum in silence and Regina feared that she had used the wrong words. She was not lying, but that was not the truth.

"Look, I was curious, okay? About how you survived and how you became the woman you are" she said when they both arrived at the concierge. Emma quickly took the wallet and paid for the tickets, there was not even time for the brunette to protest.

"I read some reports... And there are some about Henry too. He's a very smart boy. "Regina completed, and she was beginning to worry that Emma was not saying anything _. It is Emma Swan for the love of the gods, she have to argue back._

The blonde finally looked at her and took a deep breath. "If you were not such a young, beautiful and seemingly good woman, I would really be very scared of you now." Emma took one of the maps and walked right past the group of tourists who were waiting for a guide. Regina smiled and went after the blonde, she was different. What was, exactly, the brunette could not yet identify.

 _I said beautiful?_ Emma shook her head, concentrated on the information in the pamphlet, and took Regina to the wildlife section. Henry loved that place. "Henry like comming here."

The woman went through each of the animals, she knew Henry liked them and secretly she liked them too. "Maybe I'll make one at Storybrooke" she smiled as she read the sign indicating a lion. "Do you have tourist attractions there?" Emma asked as she joined the woman. Regina could feel the hint of a perfume. She could not remember giving that memory to the woman, it was Emma for real.

"No, not many. We have blue lobster fishing and a large nature reserve. Unfortunately, we are not open to new fishing and hunting licenses this year. "She said and could almost see the gears running on Emma's head. "Henry would like to hunt I think" Regina watches the blonde look admiring the animals, and she would think it's a beautiful scene if she did not have a pictures of a Henry with a hunting rifle in his hands. "What did you say?" She asks, feeling the anger boil inside her chest. "Henry. He would like to hunt, the boy is very promising about target shots." As soon as Emma finished the sentence, a bulb burst into the monkey scene and she jumped back. "Did you see that?" Emma asked and Regina knew it was her fault, magic. "You taught a boy how to shoot?" She asked indignantly and Emma finally looked at the brunette. She could see the anger in Regina's eyes and for a second, she felt fear. "Y-Yes ... I'm a stalker for delinquents. I work with weapons. And I'd rather the kid know to use one than kill himself with one of them." Emma says and opens the jacket a little to show the glock in a holster on the left arm.

Regina still looks at her with a little anger, but it seems that the understanding enters the woman's mind. Emma shrugs and tries a smile. People generally do not accept this practice very well.

"As a mayor, I think I got more accustomed to politics as a weapon than a firearm ..." Regina shakes her head a little and takes a deep breath. It was a predictable consequence for the new life she gave to them...

"Well, Madame Mayor, I think your tour is over" Emma says after a few laps around the Museum. They start a quiet walk to the coffee shop. Emma would get the bug and return Regina to a place where she could walk. Is she staying away? _Oh, there it is! The damned chivalry again..._ "Are you staying away from here?" Emma asks as they reach the yellow bug. Regina shrugs and points over her shoulder at the end of the street. Emma smiles and before she can stop the impulse, she sees herself saying that she can accompany the brown-haired woman there. "If you do not go straight to some other place of course..." she says and Regina does not hide the smile this time. "I think I could use some more of your company Miss Swan" she starts walking down the sidewalk and Emma follows.

This connection between her, was that the reason? But it was too early to tell. _Early? Do you want to see Emma again?_

They walked in silence this time, the air was not as cold as in the morning, but it was still winter. Emma stopped when they reached a hotel, it was big, beautiful, the kind that mayors are supposed to be... "See you tomorrow?" Regina asked and Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "I mean, if you want..." The brunette stared at the floor and Emma could not believe what her eyes were seeing. Was the woman blushing? Was that an invitation to a date? She waited for the woman to look up again and she could not help but smile. "What time should I meet you, Majesty...?" Regina laughed out loud, "Are not you trying to be gallant?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a step closer to the blonde. "And you're not inviting me on a date are you?" Emma returned the question and waited. The brunette thought for a few seconds, there was no blush on the woman's face but a look that made Emma feel rushed, measured and tested. "Maybe" the brunette finally replied. Emma smiled and with a small approaching step, she blinked at the woman before smiling. "Then maybe I can be gallant..." She smiled and turned to walk the sidewalk.

"Emma?" The blonde turned one more time and Regina smiled. "Can you bring Henry?" She asked with something that looked like hope in her eyes. "Yes, but only after the fourth meeting, curious girl..." She smiled and Regina nodded. She could handle it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello! Are you guys up to this fic yet? As a ask for mercy, I'm going to publish another chapter today =] Tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to New York**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **Hey, you still here? So hold on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Find Emma and Henry in New York would be no surprise, I just hoped that would not happen. I mean, it was hard enough to let them go, and now that we're all back in this world and they, sure as hell, still do not remember me, it's going to be like losing them again.

Perhaps there are really forces greater than us that we are just characters in our story, because that is the only explanation for me entering the same coffee shop as the two.

It was a cold morning and I ignored the yellow bug standing in front of the store, that is, there could be millions of them out there. But as soon as I entered the store and the smell and hot chocolate caught me, I had to look at the table with the blonde woman and the black haired boy talking happily. My world stopped for a moment and the only thing that brought me back was the attendant asking me if everything was all right.

Henry's eyes met mine and I knew he had noticed me, just by the way he frowned. Before my attitude could seem suspicious, I sat down at the counter and ordered some coffee. Do they have whiskey around here?

I discovered that Robin preferred to fulfill his role of honor with my dear sister and to continue living with her and her children. It hurt. And in a way no one would understand. He was the man destined to be my true love. But if he was willing to abandon me, maybe it was not for him to stay with me for real. I was leaving New York, going back to Storybroke or going somewhere else. But then, I saw them. And I kept watching next week. Henry looked happy, seemed too tall for my taste, actually. But I knew that a year had passed.

Emma was different, I still did not know what it was ... Not until the morning when their eyes met mine. There was curiosity first and then, damn it, it was desire. I always knew that Emma's admiration meant something more. But there was Neaw and Hook ...

And we ended up keep stolen looks until that Saturday morning I was late. God, I just wanted to laugh the second she said hello to me when she took Henry home. It was still her, even with the new memories, it was still Emma Swan that was in front of me.

And it's still her. Sitting next to me, on a bench in front of the hotel she tries to pull the blouse over to warm herself up. I laugh and think of inviting her to come up, but maybe not the best idea. She may think I'm offering myself. And besides, my room looks more like the house of the Frankenstein. Test tubes and substances for all sides. A few days ago I've been working on a potion to restore the true memory to them. But part of me has wanted to live this life. So simple, so easy... No heroes, no villains, just me, Emma and Henry. A Henry that I plan to meet next Saturday.

"Hey are you still there?" She waved her hand in front of me and I smiled "Yes." Unfortunately, my heart decided that now it was time to admit the feelings that I had for this woman. Damn. Happy endings involve two women or it was the fact that they were not in a 'magic land' that allowed that to happen too? There are no enchanted princes in the real world.

Emma got up and offered me her hand, and I took it. It was the maximum of contact we had. Do I want more? _Yes No! I do not know_. I wanted to be sure, but at the same time this was all so uncertain, so inappropriate... I was lying to her, failing to tell the truth. And how would she react to those feelings when she had the memories back? I smiled at her one more time, it seemed easy to smile at this woman. And God knows how long I needed to give a genuine smile.

We crossed the street and stopped in front of the hotel. I could feel the keys to my room in my pocket, but I did not want to pick them up. Emma stepped forward and I knew this was going to happen now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel her approaching, as the hand left mine and the two held my arms. I could feel the hot breath on my face against the cold night air. "Is it your first time too?" She asked me and I opened my eyes to see the smile on those red lips of cold. "Yes. In my land women do not do that" I said and she smiled again as she hugged me. "There women can became mayor, but they can not kiss another woman?" She said and I held back the laughter. "You can be up to Queen if you want..." as the words left my lips I could read the answer in her eyes. "And would you be my Queen, Your Majesty...?" She asked as she raised one hand to hold my face. And then, that feeling inside my chest exploded. _Of course I would._

Instead of an answer, I advanced the last few inches between us and placed a chaste kiss on those icy lips. She answered me, and with a firm hug, pulled me closer.

God, even in my dreams Emma Swan could be a good kisser, and certainly better than Robin. As she slid a hand down the side of my waist and pulled me even more against her own body, I could not help a groan. Taking advantage of her chance, she slipped her tongue tentatively into my mouth, and then… I went to heaven.

* * *

 **A/N: Give me a review mate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to New York**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **Hey, you still here? So hold on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"And how is to run a city?" Henry asked looking with all the concentration of the world for Regina. _For my Regina..._ "Boring. Full of meetings and people complaining. "She wrinkled her nose and I could not stop myself from smiling. She was beautiful. "But you have a sheriff ... And he can arrest people if you tell him to?" He asked and wrote down the last answer on a notepad. Henry was officially interviewing the Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. He was happy. "The last one used to do this for me. But we are currently with the position open, "she replied and looked at me, almost suggestively. Regina and I had been seeing each other for some time. I had introduced her to Henry a few weeks ago and they have become almost inseparable. I think that's why Regina bought ice cream hidden for him. A few days later she said she would soon have to go back to Maine, after all, she was the mayor of a town. And a few days ago, she's told me the sheriff's position is open. But I still do not think it would be a good idea to take everything and move to Maine. Henry has a school and I have some friends here. What if things do not work out?

She answered a few more questions for Henry's work and he was soon satisfied, it was almost done, and he wanted some extra points for high school. Soon Henry was playing with a remote control helicopter that she thought was a good idea to buy for him since approval would certainly be with praise. "You're spoiling him" I said as I lay down on the blanket behind me. The winds were already a little warmer and I could enjoy a little sunny afternoon. She smiled and lay down beside me. "He's a good kid" she replied as she folded her hands behind her head. I could not bear the temptation to curl up next to her, bending my head against the arm closest to me, I buried my nose in the little bit of skin on Regina's neck. God, she smells so good...

"Emma?" She asked quietly as she lowered her arm and circled the other around me. "Huum?" Was the most eloquent I could get at the moment. "Do you believe in fairy tales?" She asked and I immediately brushed my face away from her neck and gave her my best 'What the fuck is that?' Look. "No, of course not. Or both of us would have charming princes instead the two of us" I shrugged and then lowered my face again to where I was. "I think you may be right. In some cases, they even give thieves or retired pirates to the good girls" she completed, and I really tried to understand what she meant or what story she was talking about.

"Let me tell you a story Emma..." She said and I just nodded and breathed a little more of that addictive scent.

"In the Enchanted Forest, there was a young woman who was walking through the pasture with her true love. They planned to run away because the girl's mother would not let her marry a stable boy. Then the lady heard screams and soon noticed an uncontrolled horse running through the meadow with a girl almost falling from it. Without a second thought the young woman ran and saved the girl. By chance, the girl was the princess of a king who was looking for a new wife. Immediately the lady's mother accepted the proposal and began to prepare her for the wedding. But she did not accept it. The next night she had everything ready to leave with her true love, but then the princess appeared and discovered her plan. She found the love of the two very beautiful and promised to keep it a secret. But she could not. The princess told the truth to the lady's mother, and the next night she tore the stable boy's heart out. The young woman became the Queen and vowed to hunt the princess to death for destroying her happiness. She cast a curse that would take away all her happy endings and lock them in a land without magic. But the princess's daughter was saved. She was sent somewhere and 28 years later she would break the curse.

28 years later the princess's daughter actually showed up. By chance of fate, the Queen in her pain, adopted a child who was, in fact, the son of the Savior. And the boy took her to the city. After a long time of fighting and not believing in the curse that froze everyone on time and stole the happy endings, the Savior breaks it down and all the imprisoned characters remember who they are. The Queen is infuriated. But the peace that the Savior can offer and how often she saves the Queen end up thawing the woman's heart. But still, evil haunts the lives of those women. The son of the Queen and the Savior ends up kidnapped in Neverland and Peter Pan keeps him prisoner for having the heart of the True Believer. After a complicated trip and full of meanings, they manage to rescue the boy, but still Pan escapes and launches another curse. He tries to dominate the new land, but the Queen can still change the course of things. She offers the Savior and her son new memories, and promises them a life without remembering anything, not even hers. Unfortunately, it is the best thing to do.

Now, they say there is a new curse. Everyone is back, not frozen, but simply not remembering what happened in the year the last curse lasted. It is said that the Queen went out to look for the Savior and her Son. Others say she's gone to get her true love again... No one knows for sure... "

Regina took a deep breath and looked at me, obviously waiting for the end of the story. When I realized there would be no answer I stood up and propped my elbow on the blanket and my head in my hand. "What are you talking about, Regina?" I asked and she took a deep breath before sitting down and moving the bag she brought. "Emma, I've been thinking a lot about this and I think I should tell you the truth." - "What you mean true?" I asked before she actually finished. "Have you lied to me?" I sat down and soon I could tell she had a little bottle with a blue liquid in her hands. "No. I just did not tell you everything I know about you. You could tell if I'm lying. Super power... "She tapped her nose and I frowned. I had not told her that. "You probably would not believe me if I said we were the characters in this fairy tale" she began, and I could not stop myself from laughing.

 _It's always like this, you find the perfect person and she has some big flaw_.

She continued to speak, but in fact the only part I could understand was to drink the blue thing and to "remember everything." "You know I'm not going to drink nothing," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Drugs Regina? Honestly..." I think about getting up, but she takes a deep breath. Irritated. "I do not use drugs Miss Swan, I can assure you. And if you can tell if I'm lying, why do not you use this damn superpower?" She said and even under the anger I could feel a hint of sadness in her voice. I did not need superpower to know she was not lying. The story was very crazy, but what if it was true? What if everything that happened in my life till now had an explanation and a reason? She handed me the little bottle and I stared at the blue liquid.

"Henry's right there, he'll see if anything happens to you. And we're in the middle of Central Park Emma. What would I do with you? Throw you to the next manhole to the crocodiles?" As she said, I narrowed my eyes. "The crocodiles would tear me to pieces in minutes, not even Henry would save me..." - "Do you believe in the damned crocodiles and not in me?!" For a second I did not know if she was being amused or angry.

God, how could this woman get me that way?

"Drink," she begged and I took a deep breath.

She could not do me any harm, could she?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there! So happy with all the favs and the number of people that are reading this story, yes I can see you all in my graphics ;]  
I'm going to finish this fic in the next chapter, I just want it to be a good one, easy one, without the angust that I love haha  
Let me know if you would like to read a sequel. Enjoy It!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to New York**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **Hey, you still here? So hold on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was a sunny Sunday. Regina moved next to me in the bed and I smiled. The difference from her skin on the black sheets was beautiful... She's moved once more and I knew she was going to wake up. As I lowered my arm and put on a pillowless head she opened her eyes and tried to smile at me as she grimaced. "You were never a morning person, were you?" I asked and she grimaced. "Henry woke up early every time. Thanks for the genes" she replied and I pulled her into a hug. Soon she nested in my neck and I loved a feeling of having her body against mine. So sweet, so soft, so beautiful... "Miss Swan, I can feel a magic in you changing, you know it..." She said against my neck and did not let fall from laughing. One thing I was pulling me at this woman from the first day in the coffee shop was magic.

We had a few more minutes before Henry woke up, and I knew we'd better be dressed. The boy might have grown up, but sometimes he would still show up in our room some mornings. And he liked Regina's pancakes more than mine. It was the same recipe from Regina's memory that she passed to me, but he still insisted that hers had some extra magic. I did not complain, quite the contrary, as her pancakes were actually better.

We went down to a kitchen and Regina still had her face in a lovely sleep care when I hugged her by back. "Smells good..." I said and she smiled. "They must smell love, they are pancakes..." This is an automatic translation and therefore should not be trusted. "No... You..." as soon as the words came out of my mouth she tapped my hand. "Behave Miss Swan. Our son should be coming down stairs soon," she said, but I could feel her smile. "Relax, it's New York. He's not going to be traumatized by us, I'm sure!"

"Oh ma!" A voice of a very drowsy teenager came from the kitchen door and suddenly Regina take away from me and slapped me on the shoulder. I stepped out and went to Henry, shook the boy's head and got down to get close to his ear. "You will bring a girlfriend home son ... And then I will have my revenge..." - "Mother," he cried and Regina looked at us raising a perfect eyebrow. "No use crying for Mom, here she is not Mayor here dear." Emma squeezed the boy's cheek and Henry almost slapped her's other shoulder ...

He went to the kitchen table and looked at a Regina trying to hold back the laughter. "What is it?" He asked and Regina put a pancake on the boy's plate.

"Welcome to New York Henry"

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's the End! Thanks everyone tha follow and fav this fic, it's a pleaure to be with you my dears! Don't be shy and post a review, for better or for worse =]**

 **And GUEST, thanks for all your support! Show youself so I can send a real thanks to you ;]**


End file.
